


Under Mother's Wing

by amf_wip



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amf_wip/pseuds/amf_wip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of online roleplaying, centered around the Nosferatu "Mother"; set in the By Night Studio vampire world.<br/>Collected here for convenience, and to track gradual character development.  Co-written with Dave, who plays Johnathan, aka Vlad.</p><p>This collection is OOC; do not use this information in game. Thanks. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Mother's Wing

Vlad arrives promptly at 10pm. And finds a shadow to sit in if he doesn't immediately see Mother.

An ordinary, middle-aged man steps up beside him. "Vlad," he says quietly with a nod.

"Evenin'" Vlad tips his hat. "I guess I shouldn't have expected a more 'Maternal' look." 

He shrugs one shoulder. "It's finally spring. I felt like a change." He looks around. "What did you want?"

Vlad looks down at the ground "Back in that room. After I got hoodwinked by Al. My head was full of conflictin' thoughts. I begged the Prince to save me from myself. All she did was walk away..." Vlad takes a long slow breath, "and just as I was left there kneeling. Darker and darker my thinkin' became. I began to lose control." Vlad raises his head, "then I felt a hand steadin' my thoughts, heard a voice say 'stay motionless and silent'. While I didn't listen' perfectly your voice and you actions kept me alive tonight," he looks Mother in the eye. "I won't forget that." 

"Good. I'd hate to see my time wasted, or your potential." The bland man glances around again. "Come with me." He starts off down the street. "Let's take this conversation somewhere a little more private." He winds through various streets until they reach a door in an alleyway. There's nothing special about it; in years past, it might have been a service door, or a back entrance. The man pulls a set of keys from his pocket, and glances around once more before unlocking it and pulling it open. The space beyond is barely wider than the door, and lacks a floor. A ladder leading down is attached to the wall near the hinges. "Down you go."

Vlad hesitates for half a second and then proceeds down the ladder.

Once they're out of sight and the door is locked again, Mother shifts her appearance to the typical "human face" she has shown a few times at Court. "You said you won't forget what happened in Elysium. What did you learn from that experience?"

"One, curtailn' my gut reaction to a more controlled response keeps me from diggin my own hole. Two, be aware of yer surroundings, even knockin' a phone outta someone's hand or talkin' outta turn can be seen as an insult. And Third..." He shuffles a bit like he is about to say something he embarrassed of, "everyone has a plan two steps ahead of my thinkin' " 

Mother nods slowly. "Not everyone, perhaps, but certainly some. What else did you learn from that experience?"

"Would you like the nice version or how I really feel?" 

"How you really feel. I can't work with a lie."

"I feel a Prince to a domain, should show and be shown respect from her 'subjects'. Have the wisdom to be fair and just in her decisions, and the strength to protect the Domain from threats." His voice lowers to an angry whisper. "Betty sure as Shit aint doin' none of that. She doesn't care for anyone but herself and it is beginnin' to show." Vlad straightens up "I want to learn, learn how to use my head when I can't use guns.I have a lot to learn about the Court and it's ways...I want to save the Domain from itself."

"And what else have you learned?"

"That you never do anythin' without sight of the goal. You said y'all saw potential in me. I'm here to figure out what that is. Your my tutor cause you may have a place for me somewhere in your goals. Pity and charity isn't what I'm seein' in your eyes. Your askin' me what I've learned to see how observant I was." Straightens his hat. "How about you have some measure of sway with Edward, wether it was agreed over earlier or you were linked he knew what you were thinkin' just by a look. You tied the non attacking rule to the boons cause you know Al and I would be pissed off about our punishment and would want to kill each other. Prince Betty added the service for one year but you are protectin' me from being taken advantage of by makin' your orders top dog. You managed to shelter me from the worst of this while making it appear that Al and I received the same punishment. Why?" 

A smile teases at Mother's lips. "As you said - I think you have potential, and if I intend to nurture that potential, it wouldn't do to have other kindred interfering constantly." They're in a small 8x8 room, almost like a cell. Mother tugs at a bit of one wall, and a narrow metal cot unfolds from the wall. She sits. "And you're right, I did remind everyone that a sizable boon typically implies that the debtor cannot harm the creditor, but I thought it best to add mental violence, given Aloysius's particular skills."

"You sure do bring out the curiosity in a fella'." Half smirk on his face. But he makes no move to sit. Instead he looks around from his spot examining the room quickly. Then looks at Mother inquisitively. "Does this room have a particular purpose?" The tone is sincere, not suggestive.

"A sanctuary out of the sun. Or," she says, gesturing between them, "a convenient spot for a conversation."

"May I?" Gesturing to sit down. 

She nods. "Do, we may be here for a while." She tilts her head. "I don't pity you, and this isn't charity." Mother pulls a cell phone from her pocket, and sets it at a low glow so they can see one another. "Do you think my actions were fair?"

"I saw 3 separate punishment bein' dolled out. The boons, which made sense, the warned, which I deserved, and the yearlong service to anyone with an officer position. Which seemed a bit over the top. I saw a similar punishment to the Gargoyle in Hamilton. Your actions made sense to me. The punishment ain't what's got my goat. It's what was done or not done leadin' up to it. I'll take my licks when I deserve it." 

"And what do you feel was done, or not done?"

"Betty ignorin' my request to keep my calm. She just walked out," he looks to the floor with a look of disbelief on his face, "she really didn't care, she just...walked away. I saved her ass from Artemis and she walked away..."

Mother sighs softly. "To be fair, I had told her to get Edward," she points out.

"'Told' interestin' word choice. Her 'major' comment made me think a boon was used or gained. Am I right?" 

Mother shrugs a shoulder. "She seemed to think so. I was more concerned with you to care."

A surprised then confused look come across Vlad's face. "Before my letter to you we had barely spoken, all of my friends were constantly in conflict with you one way or another. I've done nothin' special to earn your respect or concern. Especially concern to the point that you ignored givin' up a major boon. I am grateful, but I didn't earn that." 

"And before I asked Prince Ramos for permission to embrace him, Travis and I had had one private conversation, and I despised his Setite master." She shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly. "Your *friends*," she air-quotes, "were in conflict with me because they chose to be." 

"I tried to stay away from politics, and what they were doin', you probably saw I did my own thing a lot. I'm not worried to much about my friends at this time." 

"Perhaps that's for the best, as the sentiment seems to be mutual. Or have they been consoling you in private?"

"I've had one person contact me so far, I haven't replied yet. I've been distancin' myself from everyone these last few months. Since the first Warnin'."

"That's likely for the best." She tilts her head. "What do you know of me, Vlad?"

"Not a lot more than yer titles. And what my own to eyes have seen. You have managed to keep yer business private. You keep yer cards close to the chest, an' almost no one knows who all yer allies are or who you may have the ear of. I've never heard a complaint from your clan about yer leadership. As an Elder you respect those who know protocol and tradition and are annoyed at those that haven't been taught or just ignore proper manners."

"What else have your eyes seen?"

Vlad removes hit hat and shuffles it in his hand. "Physically and personally very few see behind yer mask. The calm and deliberate manner that's behind yer every move keeps everyone from noticin' how much yer hidin'" 

Mother nods slowly. "Do I abandon those who've assisted me in the past? Am I trustworthy? Do I act with the best interests of others in mind?"

"I've lost a lot of faith in trustin' folks. You protect yer own, I've never heard ya lie and you take care of yer Clan in a way that lives up to yer name. I'm wantin' to have faith again. I am just confused cause I didn't earn yours."

"In the few conversations we've had, you've been polite, and conscious of both my positions and age. That sets you apart from quite a few of the local kindred." 

"That's just manners, in Texas you got a whuppin' fer forgetin' yer manners. I got my hide tanned quite a few times growin' up." 

"'Vlad' is an unusual name for Texas..."

"'Vlad' was taken from an old Vampire book. Seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"And what is your actual name?" she asks quietly.

"Johnathan Harden" 

"And which do you prefer?"

"Johnny Harden was also the name of a really famous gunfighter. He killed 43 men. I didn't want to be mistaken for him."

"At the time, certainly. But no one would think twice if you were called Jonathan, would they?"

"Only Andrea, I mean Nehallennia, has called me John so far. She," he sighs, "knew me well before I was turned."

"You mentioned you were married, and that you had thought her deceased."

"And she thought I died too...it's complicated" 

Mother tilts her head. "I'd prefer to call you Jonathan."

"In private if it's ok. I'd prefer to not let it be too common knowledge...at least not yet." 

"Very well," Mother replies with a nod. "Jonathan, what do you know of those who have crossed me, or ignored my advice?"

"Things have not turned out well, and a lot of negative statuses." A small smirk comes across his face. "It's not like you gotta beat aroun' the bush. I know what I could be walkin' into when it comes to you bein' my tutor." 

"Bloodhunts, reputations destroyed, positions lost... "

Vlad nods, however the smirk has faded. He turns his body towards Mother slowly and deliberately. He looks Mother in the eye. He softens his expression. "Just completin' my thought for me?" 

"Making sure you're fully aware. I've kept my influence hidden in some cases." 

"So why the interest in me then? If yer need was for a hired gun, there are easier way of goin' about it. So I'm thinkin' it's more than that." 

Mother chuckles. "Do you really think I need a 'hired gun'?"

Vlad smiles when Mother chuckles "That's kinda a rare sound, you should laugh more often. But no I don't think you need a 'hired gun'. Which is what is confusion' the shit outta me. Pardon my language." 

Mother straightens. "I see potential in you, Jonathan, and more than that, I see a heart that hasn't been corrupted yet. I'd like to nurture that potential, keep you alive, and try to ensure you don't start down the spiral that will lose you to your beast."

Vlad puts hit hat back on and stands up he takes a few steps forward, his back to Mother. He stands there for a moment contemplating. "If that's your answer, then I got one question for ya..." He turns and faces Mother with a smirk. "When do we start?" 

"We already have," she replies with a small smile. "Observation is crucial, as is the awareness of the threat we all host within us. To address a vital need first, however - do you have a herd to feed from?"

"Herd for me is more literal, I do not feed from humans." He shows his blunted fangs. "Also the deer I feed on writhe in pain when I feed on them. I would kill a human if I fed on one and I won't do that." 

"Good," Mother says with a curt nod. "And you've displayed your skill at holding your tongue when necessary." She pauses. "You are literate, are you not?"

"Yep, I mean yes," Vlad corrects himself. 

A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. "Good. You may not be allowed to speak to me unless I speak to you first, but you can certainly write a note." She sits back a bit. "Tell me about yourself, Jonathan. You're from Texas, you were married, you refuse to feed from humans because it would harm them..."

"I certainly have a lot more to tell, however, you 'got me at a loss' as the sayin' goes. Would you allow me to ask a bold question? No matter the answer, I'll continue answering yours."

She tilts her head, considering his request for a moment. "Very well. One question."

"If you say no I understand, but I hope you understand that I'm trustin' you with information that I haven't trusted almost anyone with. You have seen some of what I keep behind my mask, so ya know I'll keep your answer private, I just want to speak with you face to face. My question is..." He tries his best to speak with out his accent. "May I see your face, as it actually looks, without cover or change?" 

Mother straightens, and for the first time, seems hesitant, uncomfortable. "That's rather... intimate," she answers quietly. 

Vlad nods. "I'll leave it at that then. I don't mean to be gettin' 'intimate'." His demeanour changes to something softer. "What would you like ta know again?"

She shakes her head. "Tell me about yourself."

"I grew up on Texas ranch, oh about 150 years ago. My family were farmers with a nack for shootin'. My pa used to spend all day teachin' me the value of an honest day's work an' all evening teaching me how to defend myself using my speed and my mind. Eventually though my pa got fed up with the "Damned Uppity Yankee Varmints" and moved us north to the newly formed Dominion of Canada. We settled near where my old farm was near Fredericton. It was about that time I started lookin' to start my own family. I had a wife Andrea, a nice patch of farmland and enough money made from sellin' my crops to live comfortably." A smile purses his lips as he fights back tears. "Best 6 months of my life...

"My last memories as a human are all jumbled but I remember that they were fast, they were strong and they were evil, I couldn't protect her...They just tortured me, leaving me to die, and took her away. Just as I was slippin away something bit me, I felt like I was dreamin because I soon felt something pouring down my throat. I remember thinkin at the time this must be me crossing over...I awoke under the ground. I tried to move but found it difficult at first, like I was being crushed. Soon though I felt like I could move through the earth like it was water. Surfacing, I felt like I had new eyes, despite it being night I could see better than daylight. All I could think was I have to find her... I searched for years to find out who attacked my home, I have had very little luck. Only a few months ago did she walk back into town, completely by accident." 

He lets out a sigh and looks at the ceiling. "I guess over a hundred years apart can really change people. I had this big perfect vision of her that was to high to live up to, my want for anyone in my life in that way has faded. So please don't think my earlier question was made with any intentions. I literally spent the last century with nothin' but my farm and my thoughts. If the Sabbat and the Hunters hadn'ta drove me out I probably would have never left." 

Mother listens attentively, nodding occasionally as Vlad speaks. "How did you come to be a member of the Camarilla?" she asks.

"I kinda showed up at Annie's door after I lost my farm. I helped her a few years ago when she wandered onto my property. She introduced me to Alan and the Prince Mick." 

"Annie?"

"Sorry old habit, Anastasia" 

"Ah... The betrayer."

A puzzled look comes over Vlad face. 

Seeing his confusion, Mother explains. "Twice, she has come to me asking for my trust, for us to be allies, and twice she has proven her intentions false. Even now, she seeks to betray her choice of Prince."

"I barely talk to her nowadays, bein' caught up in my own doin's lately." 

"Did she offer an explanation for your former wife?"

"I'm confused by what yer askin." 

"How she met Andrea - or Nehellenia, as she calls herself now."

"Travellin' Europe I think, or somethin', I mostly wasn't payin' too much attention to her at that point in my night. Sorry" 

"Interesting, to leave her unmentioned for so long," Mother muses aloud to herself. "But, back to you, Jonathan. What are your plans for the future?"

"Quite honestly, I'm a Plow without a horse. I have been tryin' to be of use to everyone, to the Prince especially while I was Scourge. I didn't think too far ahead, I always thought that someday I'd find Andrea, but now that I have and that dreams been shattered. I really have nothing left. I decided to talk to you, and see where to go from there. See what purpose there is in carryin' on. " 

She tilts her head, and respond with unusual gentleness. "Do you? Wish to carry on, that is."

"I think I do, I'm just searching for a good reason to. The last thing I had left was my name..."

"Then let's set about restoring that."

A look of surprise and a small smile, which he quickly hides, glances across Vlad's face. "Is that really possible?"

"Of course it is. But it may take the entire year, and dissolving some former associations, to achieve it."

"Dissolvin' I'm ok with. Anythin' more I'm not. Fair enough?"

"I'm not asking you to act against anyone, although if they are heretics or seditionists, you may be asked to prove your loyalty. For now, though, cutting ties to the... less desirable... members of our society should suffice."

"I understand, but that also may mean I need a place to stay come May. I haven't spent much time there but I'm still kinda livin with Alan and Candy. Also, does my ban on Huntin' on feedin' grounds include animals?" 

Mother shrugs. "With Aloysius's camera network, it's best to assume that it does. If he can find anything to hang you with, he'll bring it to someone's attention. And you can stay here if need be." She frowns. "Can't you sleep in the earth?"

"I can, it's just a mite dangerous, and I usually am in areas where my cell can't be reached. I figured you might wanna stay in touch. Also, I've been doin' some readin', since I got disgraced, I'm not allowed to carry any of my weapons or show my powers in front of an officer until June . That means I got no great way of defending myself if I come across the Werewolves while findin a place to sleep." 

"That's very true... if you're pulling along an officer of the court while finding said place to sleep," Mother says with a small smile. "But, as I said, you can stay here, although I would need to escort you in and out."

"I prefer to try and find my own place if that's ok. My weapons are at Elysium though. Would you be able to arrange a quiet pick up and delivery?"

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, we should set a task for you, something to keep you busy and occupy your time. Do you know anything about security?"

"Not a lot it I'm a quick learner."

"Hm. Well, this would give you an opportunity to possibly irk Aloysious as well as be of use. I'd like you to catalog the locations of all of the security cameras in the city."

"I might have to get some temporary duds, my usual look is a bit stand outish for this kinda work. So the job is to find their locations, then report back to you? Just to be clear my "Sensor" is that I can't use powers in front of officers right? I need to make sure I can hide if necessary in the city. No need to be causin' a ruckus if I'm searchin' the bad parts of town." 

"Hide how?"

"I have a number of Disciplines now that allow me to avoid close combat or being spotted. I am trained in Obfuscate, Protean, Presence, Auspex, and Celerity. However each could be seen as using a power. I have a very unique skill set Mother, as I come from the Coyote bloodline." 

"I'm not that familiar with the Gangrel," Mother replies, sitting forward, "but those are certainly atypical for any kindred. What differentiates the Coyote from other bloodlines?"

Mostly we are typically more comfortable in cities, but we don't take a hit as easily as some of the others. I find it easier to learn Obfuscate, Protean, and Celerity stuff by myself."

"Interesting... and the other bloodlines?"

"I haven't looked into the others too much, I was just trying to make sense of myself at the time. I don't belong to any of the great high falutin Bloodlines like Mackenzie or somethin' if that's what yer askin'. " 

"There are Gangrel MacKenzies?"

"I don't know fer sure, it's just one of the names I've heard of." He changes his position as if to signal a change in subject. "Mother do you have any idea what I'm actually able to do? I know my weaknesses, and am lookin' to eliminate them. I'm lookin' to get a bit smarter and figure out the Social "Niceity's" so my mind catches up with my body." 

"Do you mean, what you can do in terms of the disciplines you've learned?"

"Mostly..."

Mother shakes her head. "Enlighten me, Jonathan."

"I can shapeshift, meld inta dirt, change my face or hide entirely. I can move faster than most, and I have Majesty..."

"Very nice. And your Auspex?"

"I can touch an object to find its history."

"And you're seen as a thug," Mother sighs under her breath. "What other skills do you have?"

"As you know I'm a good shot. Better if I use my techniques. This "thug" is all I've really shown to the Court, I'm only tellin' you now 'cause I need you to know that I'm not a mindless idiot. I'm smarter than I look even if I don't know the Traditions that well. I trained fer 5 months straight. And took a little more pride in my appearance 'cause Artemis and Mick used Majesty on me 5 times in 3 months. I'm not bein' helpless to that bullshit again. Pardon my language. I'm also probably the fastest draw this side of an Elder."

Mother smiles, either amused or impressed, it's hard to tell. "And what can you do that isn't related to combat in some way?"

"i can read some Auras, Entrance, call people to where I am, I have great vision even in darkness, and like I said change my appearance and shift into a few animals. I can meld into the earth or dissapear from sight entirely, though not when I'm bein' watched...yet."

"Yet," Mother agrees, still smiling. "And how are you with things like driving, or using computers?"

"Livin with Alan and Candy...not a great way to learn about computers. I got the basics of drivin, but I don't got any real skills with it."

"Anything else? Can you make things, do you have any particular flair for finance, or other skills?"

"That's my problem, I got no teacher for most of that. I've been livin' off the good will of a lot of people and it's high time I make use of myself and use what I got in my investigatin' skills. I've been training for werewolves for a while now and probably need more schoolin' in the everyday stuff." 

Mother nods. "We'll work on that, and on how best to utilize the skills you already possess."

"Deal, when would you like me to get started on the cameras?"

"Tonight."

"Done, I was wonderin on one thing though, how do I contact you?"

"Can you speak with animals?"

"No, unfortunately, never could quite get the nack." 

"Pity, that would have been the most convenient method. We'll meet on alternating nights; come to the public entrance to the Underground."

"Understood, may I head out then? Or do you have anythin' more you'd like to ask?"

"You know where the entrance is?"

"That was gonna be my last question."

Mother smiles. "Go to the iron gate that blocks what was intended to be the entrance to the subway the Ventrue tried to build in the 40s. Slide through and knock twice on the door around the corner behind the gate, someone will let you in."

A puzzled look comes across Vlad's face. "I don't spend a lotta time in town..." 

Mother suppresses a sigh, and gives Vlad more specific directions.


End file.
